


Happy Birthday To Me...

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drawing, Dusty - Freeform, Fanart, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: I could have sworn this scene was in the beginning of sorceror's stone the book, but i checked and its not. was it in the movie? i remember ickle Harrykins drawing a birthday cake in the dust on his birthday and \"blowing out\" the dust candles.  I thought it was right before Hagrid breaks down the door, but meh.





	Happy Birthday To Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
